


No Complaints

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (or maybe not), Blow Jobs, First Time with a guy, Jake Dillinger x Michael Mell, M/M, Michael is ExperiencedTM, One Night Stands, PWP, Smut, pins and patches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: Okay, so maybe Jake wasn't entirely sure how he and Michael Mell had ended up in his room when there was a perfectly good party raging on downstairs, and maybe he wasn't exactly sure how he ended up with Michael's tongue in his mouth, but Jake certainly wasn't complaining.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger & Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell
Kudos: 57





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work for these two being a super short bit of smut with Jake going through a Pan realization the whole time?No. Never. Absolutely not.

Okay, so maybe Jake wasn't  _ entirely _ sure how he and Michael Mell had ended up in his room when there was a perfectly good party raging downstairs, and maybe he wasn't exactly sure how he ended up with Michael's tongue in his mouth, but Jake certainly wasn't complaining.

He wasn't complaining when Michael shifted from his lips to trail slow, lingering kisses down the side of his throat, or when he nipped  _ ever-so-softly _ at his Adam's apple, or when his hands slipped up under his shirt and his grip tightened on his hips. He definitely wasn't complaining when Michael sunk to his knees and nudged at Jake's belt buckle, a silent ask for permission. Jake wasn't complaining when Michael  _ finally  _ stopped teasing him and wrapped his lips around his length and then he  _ sucked _ and- okay, so maybe he wasn't complaining, but he was certainly whining because in no world was it fair that Michael be able to use that mouth on anyone else ever again because he was  _ way  _ too good at giving head for Jake's wellbeing.

He didn't do more than whimper when Michael released him and lead the way back towards Jake's bed, following his lead like he had been doing it all his life. He didn't complain when Michael slicked his fingers and slipped them inside of him, gently stretching a previously untouched ring of muscles before finally,  _ finally  _ Jake was being filled by Michael's cock and  _ fuck _ he must have just been ruined for sex with anyone else because it felt like Michael knew exactly when to touch him and when to slow himself to keep Jake right on the brink of orgasm without allowing him to stray from the precipice. He must have been on edge for nearly twenty minutes before Michael finally allowed him to come undone.

And undone was exactly the word for it too; Jake was left gasping for air as his climax ripped through him, muscles quivering and vision going white in his moment of bliss. Finally he began to regain his senses, shapes and colors fading back into his vision and sensations creeping back into his limbs and that was when he realized he could still feel Michael inside of him. He could feel the way Michael's length languidly pressed in and out of him, parting his muscles with ease and setting off thousands of minuscule sparks of pleasure with each tiny motion. Jake blinked up distractedly, realizing he'd been gripping Michael's hair far too tightly and letting go with a whispered apology.

Michael simply chuckled and pulled away, and Jake had to stop himself from whining at the empty feeling he was left with. He was able to set aside that feeling as he watched Michael jerk himself off the rest of the way to his own peak before holding out his arms petulantly. “Cuddle me,” he demanded. Michael laughed but nonetheless shifted up to lay beside Jake and wrap his arms around him. 

Apparently Michael was the type to fall asleep rather quickly in his post-coital haze, which left Jake, still curled up in his arms, with plenty of time to think. This was undoubtedly the best sex he'd ever had, albeit his first time bottoming, he mused. But what did that make the two of them? Was this just some drunken hookup or did it mean something? Were they expected to try out a relationship or something or were they just fuckbuddies now or was this just a one time event? Jake sighed to himself, resolving that he would talk to Michael about it when they woke up before curling closer and falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. 


End file.
